degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Six
Chapter Five for those who missed it earlier. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Five Chapter Six (Where the backstory left off from the previous chapter) TRIGGER WARNING! The next day, the gang sold their product over the city, from morning until late in the afternoon, as usual. No one discussed the events of last night but the tension between Zig and Cameron was still thick in the air, especially on the latter's end. In addition to being angry, Cameron fell into despair. Marla was the only person in the world that he loved and that loved him back. However, he could no longer maintain hope that he could ever free himself from not only Nite-Lite's prison but from the Prison of Severe Depression. So, later on in the evening, Cameron made a bold decision that would change everyone's lives.....forever. For what seemed like a long ride, Cameron drove in silence while Marla sat in the passenger's seat. Confused and anxious, she would often ask him where he was taking her but the only answer Cameron would offer was "You just have to trust me." Upon pulling into the parking lot of the grounds of Thunder Bay International Airport, Cameron parked in the nearest available spot. Heart beating nerviously, Marla looked over at him. MARLA: What are we doing at the airport? CAMERON:(hanging his head with sadness) I need you to get as far away from here as possible. MARLA: What?! Cam, I don't--" CAMERON:(stops her) Marla, just listen to me. There's no going back. I fucked up big time and I did it intentionally. MARLA: What are you talking about? Cameron pulled out a large, yellow envelope from the glove compartment and placed it onto Marla's lap. MARLA: What's this? CAMERON: A little over twelve grand. I've been saving money for a long time and that includes today's profit that Nite-Lite isn't going to see a single penny of. Fuck him. You deserve it all. MARLA:(with a gasp) NO! Cam, you can't do that! He will kill you! CAMERON:(nodded) I'm aware but I don't care. I love YOU more than I ever loved my complete waste of a life. So please, Marla, let someone save you, for once. Knowing that you're out of here for good and away from these terrible people will be the best thing for both you and me. The reason I had your aunt take you to get that passport a while back was to celebrate our one-year anniversary in the Bahamas or something which would have been this July. But we've only been together for eight months and things are different now. So, I have your suitcase packed in the trunk with your passport. Leave Canada....you have to. MARLA:(sobbing) Where would I go? CAMERON: It doesn't matter. Anywhere outside of Canada to start a new and better life. This is the best thing I could ever for you, Marla, so please do me the honor of being your hero. My only regret is ripping you away from your aunt without warning, after just being reunited with her last year. But you have to save yourself. Tiny isn't your responsibility. Zig definitely ''isn't your responsibility. And neither am I. I'm so sorry, Marla. But it's for the best (eyes tearing up) I love you so much. Do this for me. For us. MARLA:(wailing) Cam, please! No! No! I can't! CAMERON:(gently squeezing her shoulder) Yes, you can. You have to. You deserve to. They'll never find you but Nite-Lite knows everything about me by now. I'd love to go with you but I can't chance that he'd come track me down and kill ''you too. ''Baby, you have to do this alone. Marla broke down and cried her aching heart out. Each shrill sob burned and tore at her insides; she was powerless and she was already mourning a death that hasn't even taken place yet. Everything from her head to her chest to her belly hurt as she felt herself shatter to pieces on the inside. It was only when Cameron gently squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes pleadingly that she started to quiet down. She was now beginning to realize that this was the first and only person in the world to make any kind of sacrifice for her, much less one as tremendous as this. She finally knew that her safety and happiness was more important to Cameron than life itself. Alas, as much as it hurt to do so, Marla agreed to leave. If Cameron didn't know that Marla was a strong girl and the very definition of a survivor, he never would have made such a huge choice like this. So, he rolled her suitcase and held her hand all the way inside of the building where he purchased a last-minute one-way plane ticket on the next departing flight to New York City. He gave her the suitcase, passport and the rest of the money, a total of $11, 908, after the ticket purchase. They stared at each other sadly for a few seconds. CAMERON: Be careful. Marla teared up again and nodded. It pained her that she couldn't tell him the same because they both knew what the penalty was for stealing from Nite-Lite. Cam's fate was sealed. CAMERON: I love you, Marla Salisbury. MARLA: I love you too. They embraced and locked their lips in the most passionate kiss they've ever shared, for what seemed like an eternity. It was far from easy to pull apart but they did. CAMERON:(Attempting a painful smile) Hoot. MARLA: Hoot. "Hoot" has been their secret catch phrase ever since their first kiss was interrupted by a noisy owl last year in the park on a full moon night. Cameron waited until Marla disappeared amongst the crowd of travelers boarding the same flight. Once he was sure that she was on that plane, he wiped a tear away and left the airport, knowing that this would be the last time that he would ever see the only love he's ever known. It was nearly ten o clock that night when Cameron pulled up in front of Connie and Nite-Lite's residence. Exhaling slowly, he grabbed his loaded pistol from the glove compartment and stepped out of the car. The entire gang was sitting around in the living room when Cameron finally walked into the house, where he was greeted with stony glares from multiple pairs of eyes. NITE-LITE: I've been calling your cell for hours. What the fuck took you so long? CONNIE: Cam, where is my niece? CAMERON: Somewhere where no one can hurt her. (Points at Nite-Lite) Not you. (Points at Zig) Not you. (Points to himself) Or me. TINY: Come on; stop playin', man. Seriously, where the hell is Marla? ZIG:(jumping up) Are you out of your fucking mind?! You're going way too far now! CONNIE:(tearing up) What did you do? CAMERON: I saved your niece's life. That's all anyone needs to know. ZIG: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Bring her back now! CAMERON: What's wrong with ''me, ''motherfucker? YOU! That's what's wrong with me! You and the rest of the gang. I've been used, abused, tormented and picked on since day one! I put up with it all this fucking time until you took away the only thing that I ever loved and wanted! I had to send Marla away because of YOU, Zig. (Crying) I hate you. I really fucking hate you! What the fuck did I ever do to you, man? As Cameron cried his eyes out, Zig grew quiet as he stared and analyzed the broken soul in front of him. For the first time, he regretted every second of this rivalry. He didn't realize the severity of his actions until it was too late. CAMERON: Zig, you are a fucking fool. You and Tiny really think this gang life is one big fucking party, don't you? Well, you're mistaken. You're fucked. I figured that out a long time ago and I'm paying for it right now. Mark my words; one day you will too. Zig shuddered as it dawned on him that what he naively viewed as the blessing that saved him from poverty was more like a curse. At that very moment, he wished more than ever to be in that cold, vermin-infested apartment building back in Toronto with his real family. CAMERON: So, let's get this over with, Nite-Lite. I don't have your money; so just kill me right now. Oh and my last words? FUCK. YOU. Surprisingly, everyone else in the room, except for Zig, Tiny and Connie, started cracking up. NITE-LITE: I don't even know if I want to kill you or not. Shit. I'm the one dying from laughter here because you're such a motherfucking JOKE. You just fucked me out of my money and I still can't take you seriously. CAMERON: Well, take this seriously, you son of a bitch. Cameron drew his gun, cocked it and aimed it at Nite-Lite who quickly stopped laughing. Bear immediately came to his boss's rescue by raising his own gun and shooting at Cameron. The first shot hit his right arm and the second one hit his chest. As Cameron was falling to the floor, he accidentally squeezed aimlessly on his trigger. The bullet ripped across Zig's shirt, grazing him from collar bone to shoulder, causing him to yell out in agony. Tiny rushed to Zig's side to keep him from falling while Connie cried and shrieked in terror. Picking up where Bear left off, Nite-Lite took out his own pistol and slowly stepped towards Cameron, who laid on the floor writhing in pain and bleeding profusing. Without the faintest hint of remorse, Nite-Lite stared Cameron directly in his teary eyes and fired several more bullets into Cameron's torso until no more movement was seen. ZIG:(screaming) Nooo!!! Within seconds, Cameron Everson was dead and the only ones in the room who were disturbed by this ungodly scene Zig, Tiny and Connie. Everyone else barely even blinked. NITE-LITE:(tucking his gun away) Alright Bear, you know what to do. BEAR:(Nods) Yeah. Alright, guys, come with me, except for Zig. Jallil, Dwayne, Darren and an extremely frightened Tiny followed the big man upstairs. NITE-LITE: Connie, get your First-Aid kit and get Zig cleaned up. Don't call no ambulance. The police will get involved, he's a minor and they'll want to know where his parents are. We can't have that. You studied nursing before, so you should know what to do. CONNIE:(sobbing uncontrollably) Alonzo, why did you do that?! NITE-LITE: Bitch, do what I said! Trembling and bawling, Connie walked a wounded Zig to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Bear returned with the boys carrying a two thick blankets and a long rope. He directed them to wrap the blankets around Cameron's body and securely tie it. While most of them seemed unbothered by the process, or at least didn't openly show it, Tiny was broken down into tears and sobs at this awful job that was forced onto him. NITE-LITE:(shaking his head) Tiny, Tiny, Tiny....why are you crying like a little girl, man? I know who your brother was. Vince would have done this shit quick and easy. Too bad his dumb ass got caught and locked up. Anyway, listen up, ya'll. We're packing this whole operation up and relocating to Toronto, ASAP. The money's better out there anyway. Connie's going to stay here with the house and the baby since everything here is in her name but we can't stay. So, hurry up and handle this shit so we can get busy. Following their boss's orders, Bear and the gang carried Cameron's wrapped up, lifeless body outside to Bear's truck. Nite-Lite headed upstairs to the master bedroom to begin his share of the packing process. In the bathroom, Zig was sitting down on the side of the bathtub, shirtless, as Connie tended to his bloody shoulder. Even though he was in excrutiating pain and the rubbing alcohol that Connie was applying to his torn flesh made it ten times worse, it was nothing compared to the trauma, grief and guilt that crushed down on his heart. ZIG: This is all my fault, Connie! I'm so sorry! CONNIE:(With tears of her own) We're just all in a bad situation here, that's all. Still, there was nothing that Connie could say to ease Zig's pain. In fact, he highly doubted that she didn't blame him to at least some degree. After all, Marla was the only relative she had left; she lost her once only to lose her again. Cameron's death was no less painful; Connie was the only one besides Marla to show him any kindness. ZIG:(crying hysterically) Marla! Cameron! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! What have I done?! '''Back To The Present Time' The alarm on Zig's iPhone woke him up at 6:30AM. He stared around the relatively dark room and sighed; the only light it offered was the sun that hasn't completely risen yet. He just had yet another nightmare about last year's tragedy. He got out of bed, wearing nothing but his black, fitted boxer-shorts and made his way to the kitchen. As he grabbed a bottle of Aquafina from the fridge, he saw Tiny sitting quietly in the living room fully dressed and lost in his own thoughts. Last year, Cameron's body was dumped in the bay and discovered two days later, by then, Nite-Lite had already relocated the gang to Toronto just as he said. Connie stayed in Thunder Bay where she gave birth to a girl. Nite-Lite rarely visited; he only sent money for bills, the mortgage, car payment, food and whatever the baby needed. Zig and Tiny shared a two-bedroom apartment here in Toronto. They could afford their own places but neither of them wanted to be alone. They were all each other had and wanted to protect each other as such. ZIG: Texting Shay already? TINY:(Shakes his head) Nah. I don't think she's awake yet. (a dreamy smile spreads across his face) I'm thinkin' of her though. It's only been a week since he met Shay at Gio's party but they've been inseparable ever since. They've gone out on two dates and were falling for each other fast. On Tiny's end, he might already be there. Either way, Tiny Bell and Shaylynn Powers were an official couple. TINY: So, you ever gonna talk to that Maya girl? I heard she was grounded for a month after her dad busted up in Gio's crib flippin' out and shit. But whenever she's available, you tryin' to spit game? ZIG:(Shrugs and sips his water bottle) I don't know, man. I don't think we even hit it off at that party, to be honest with you. I mean, she's cool. She's really nice. It's just....I don't know. Doesn't she remind you of Marla? TINY: Damn. I knew you were gonna say that. I'm not gonna lie; they do kind of look alike. ZIG: I had another one of those nightmares right before I woke up. TINY: Sorry, man. I know more than anyone how awful that shit was. I'm still tryin' to get past it myself. One of these days, man, we gotta get the fuck away from Nite-Lite. ZIG: Yeah but it won't be easy. It might not even be possible, honestly. TINY: You're right. But until we figure something out, we owe it to ourselves to make the best out of what we got. And we can start with these girls, man. I'm tellin' you, bruh. Shay....she's the one. ZIG:(sighs) What the hell would I know about "the one"? All I know is WHOEVER that's gonna be....I'm gonna treat her right. TINY: Yeah. All of a sudden, Tiny zoned out again and starting staring through the pictures of him and Shay on his phone. ZIG:(Jokingly) I'll just make sure that I'm not whipped like you. TINY:(laughing) Fuck you, nigga. ZIG: I'm just fucking with you, man. Anyway, we gotta hit the block soon. Get ready. TINY: Bruh, you're the one standin' there in your drawers! I'm already dressed. ZIG: Oh. Right... Zig went back to his bedroom to dress and groom himself quickly but carefully. As he normally did while hustling on the streets, he wore all black. As he waited for Zig to finish dressing, Tiny loaded both of their semi-automatic pistols and gathered their product together. When Zig came back into the living room, Tiny gave him a fist-bump and a grin. TINY: Let's get this money, yo. ZIG: All day, yo. Serious and all-business, they swaggered their way downstairs out of the building and to the car, ready to get their daily routine started. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts